Rent:The Final Chapter
by Lovelydoll91
Summary: Summary inside plus a side note check it out!     Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

** You watched as the boho's lived the year in the life of friends, experienced heartbreak, new romances and tragedies. Now as the final act of rent begins join them as they experience new things. Will Collins find new love or stay faithful to Angel? Will Mimi and Rogers's relationship stay strong? Can Maureen and Joanne get their act together? Will mark stop hiding behind his camera and experience life to the fullest? Find out In RENT: THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**A Side Note: i am Currently Writing a Co-Op Wrestling Fanfic With The Cerebral Phenom. It's called Go That Far! Check it out if you can please and thanks. Anywhoo! On to the Story! ENJOY! ^_^**

****At the graveyard Collins came to visit **Angel and keep him in tabs with everyone.**

As he placed the flowers next to the tombstone he took a seat on the ground and said"Hey Ang It's me. I brought you some flowers and a recent picture of everyone. I'm doing okay I moved in with Mimi Roger and Mark. I miss you so much. I don't teach much I just tutor whenever someone needs me. It's hard without you sometimes but its life I shall survive. I'm headed to a life support workshop in a little while. Everyone there really misses you and we talk about you all the time. You would have hated it. "Collins chuckled

"Anyway Mimi is hanging on the girl is really scared we almost lost her but I know you told her to come on back. Roger he is in love with Meems like it's no tomorrow he is also working on his music again. Mark is into his camera and still hung up on Maureen. As you would say boy needs some play time if you know what I mean. Joanne and Maureen don't even get me started one day off next day on. They just need to settle. "Collins looks at his watch and notices the time then commented"Oh man it's almost time for L.s I'll be back soon. Love you forever and always." As Collins gets up from the ground and sees a Man walking towards his direction.

"Tom is that you?" The mysterious man asked

"Yeah."Collins Stated

"It's me Michael from L.s! I was on my way to the meeting but I figured I stop by and bring Angel some flowers he was one of my biggest advice givers. I stopped going to life support because I was so scared but Angel convinced me to go again. "

"Oh yeah that sounds like Angel all right. He was something else."Collins commented

"Most definitely hey would you like a ride?"Michael asked

"That would be nice man thanks. Ready whenever you are. See you Ang!"Collins said

After the life Support workshop.

"Geez these meetings sometimes make me tear up."Michael commented

"That's how it is sometimes man but I got to tell you without these meetings I wouldn't have gotten to understand life more. "Collins stated

"You speak the truth. Would you like to grab some lunch?"Michael asked

"Sure why not. Is the Life Café cool?"Collins asked

"I love that place. Let's go."Michael commented

And with that Collins and Michael were off to Lunch.

**Inside the loft with Mimi and is still going through Bad withdrawals. After her near death experience everyone wanted Mimi to go but to Rehab but she refused she felt as if rehab was trying to get inside her head and made her feel like she needed to rebel she didn't need people she didn't know judging her. She knew she needed help but she wanted to get clean on her own thinking it would make her a stronger person.**

"ROGER! I feel like I am going to Puke!"Mimi exclaimed while clinging to the toilet

Roger embraced Mimi in a hug and said" Listen to me you are going to be all right I know it hurts take it from me I suffered through some bad withdrawals but nothing like this I honestly think you should try rehab."

With all her strength Mimi tried to get up but failed"Ugh I don't want to go I can beat this on my own just get me in bed please."

As Roger puts Mimi in bed she gets violent shakes and starts to scream."AHHH Roger please stop it it h- hhurts."

"Meems shhh I'm here just relax."Roger said while embracing Mimi

"Sssing to mmee itt will help."Mimi declared

**You're not alone****  
><strong>**Together we stand****  
><strong>**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand****  
><strong>**When it gets cold****  
><strong>**And it feels like the end****  
><strong>**There's no place to go****  
><strong>**You know I won't give in****  
><strong>**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on****  
><strong>**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through****  
><strong>**Just stay strong****  
><strong>**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you****  
><strong>**There's nothing you could say****  
><strong>**Nothing you could do****  
><strong>**There's no other way when it comes to the truth****  
><strong>**So keep holding on****  
><strong>**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

Before Roger could even finish the song Mimi fell asleep. The phone Rang but roger couldn't answer it because of the position he was in.

SPEAKK the answer machine played"Hey Mimi its Scarlett wondering how you have been? It's been a while since we have hooked up the boss man keeps asking for you call me when you get this.

Thirty minutes later Roger woke up realizing he dozed off. Mimi was still asleep Roger looked over at the clock and realized what time it was he and Mark had an appointment with some people who could help roger out with his music and mark with film

"Hey mark its rog. It looks like I am going to be a little late Meems had some trouble and I fell asleep. Let me set her up and I will be on my way."Roger spoke.

Roger got out of the bed adjusting Mimi. He showered and fixed Mimi a kit to help her feel better he supplied her with the remote for the TV a couple of magazines some soup and a note saying he would be back later.

Just as he grabbed his guitar and was about to leave Scarlett came in

"Hey sexy!"Scarlett screeched

"Remember I am Mimi's Boyfriend Scarlett I don't think she would like it if you referred to me as Sexy or Hot stuff or cute butt."Roger said

"Well it's all true. Where is Mimi anyway?""Scarlett asked

"She isn't feeling well going through bad withdrawal. Keep her company I have to go." Roger said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"Will do."Scarlett said

As Roger left the loft to meet up with Mark. Scarlett entered the bedroom to see a shaking Mimi "Hey girlfriend I got something that will make you feel all better."

**At the life Café Joanne and Maureen just got back together but Joanne felt like they needed to have a talk.**

"Oh I'm so glad that we are back together. I missed you."Maureen commented as she reached for Joanne's hand

Joanne pulled her hands back and sighed "I missed you to Maureen but if we are getting back together it has to be it no more back and forth. I want this to be final."

"Way to bring the mood down."Maureen commented as she rolled her eyes. "Pookie I am not ready to commit can't you just be happy that we are together now no thinking about the future?"

"I can't do that I mean look at what happened to Roger and Mimi she almost died and Look at Collins and Angel I mean come on if you want me then be with me forever."Joanne said

"I can't okay I just can't maybe I am selfish I want you I just don't want the marriage part we can just live together forever!"Maureen shouted

"That is just like being roommates who fuck and hang out. I can't okay I love you but if can't commit to me then maybe this will be the last time we break up. I'm done it hurts me too much to say this but until you can figure out if you really want me and wish to marry me come find me."Joanne declared

Maureen was speechless she really did love Joanne but marriage to her was a big step which she wasn't ready for it she was still in her selfish phase.

Joanne stared at Maureen and said" Well I guess this is goodbye I love you Maureen."

As Maureen watched Joanne walk out the door she broke down and cried!

Michael and Collins enter in the life Café.

"I'll go get the drinks and you go find us a table."Michael commented

"Okay."Collins said

"Hey isn't that your friend Maureen? She looks upset."Michael said as he noticed Maureen bawling.

"Oh lord. I'll go check on you grab the drinks and the table I will be right back."Collins said as he walked in the direction of Maureen.

"Hey mo. What's going on?"Collins asked as he noticed his friend was sobbing

Gasping in-between sobs Maureen blurted out "Joanne le left me!"

"Don't you guys break up every other month anyways?"Collins commented

"Yes but this was it! She wants me to marry her but I can't do that." Maureen sighed" look I am going to go I need to have some fun"

"Allright now don't go crazy!"Collins joked

Collins walked back to the table where Michael was

"So is she okay?"Michael asked

Collins took a sip of his beer and Said"Oh yeah they always do this break up Maureen Crashes at my place for a little while give them about a month. Then they will get back to gether."

Michael chuckled then commented "That just sounds like a big old mess."

"Trust me it is."

A couple of weeks ago while mark was out filming New York he came across a Poster saying Filmmakers and Musicians Needed if you think you have talent come and show us. Mark Convinced Roger to go since he thought it would be a good distraction for him instead of always freaking out over Mimi. Roger agreed so Mark shot a music of video of roger Singing and sent it in a couple of days later they got the Call in come in a meet some big shots and show them what they got at the tribecca theater**. Currently At the Tribecca theater Where Mark and Roger had their Auditions for Music and Film. **Mark got a call from Roger Say that he was going to be a bit late so he had to keep the Judges entertained.

Clearing his throat Mark spoke "Ladies and Gentleman my name is Mark Cohen. My friend Roger Davis is running a little bit late so I have been asked you keep you entertained. Now if you don't mind I have brought in something I worked on last year my documentary Called Today 4 U."

"Play the film mister Cohen but note this we shall not be kind about Lateness again."The female Judge spoke

"I understand."Mark Commented as he started up his Film.

Fifteen mintues later. Roger enters.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am so sorry I'm roger Davis I had an emergency at home and I promise I will never be late again."Roger said

"You are lucky Mister Davis that your friend's Film kept us entertained now if you will please carry on with this Audition you have fifteen mintues."A male Judge spoke"

"Again I apologize."Roger spoke

As they were getting their equipment set up Mark asked "Is Mimi okay?"

"Yeah for now she is really in bad shape. But we can talk about it more after let's nail this."Roger commented

"Okay."Mark said

After setting everything up Mark said "Ladies and gentleman I give you a song Written by Roger Davis filmed by Mark Cohen."

Roger played the song he wrote for Mimi your eyes. While Mark filmed it all and using a projector so that the judges could Check out his impressive camera work and his use of lighting and Angles.

After the Performance. The judges gather to talk about Mark and Roger's Audition

"Gentleman we were quite impressed Mark the way you work with your angle and lighting was quite impressive it looks like you have a true connection behind the Camera." The male Judge spoke.

"Roger you have an amazing voice. When you sing you sing with a passion and I could feel your emotion which is good you have a connection with your audience."The female Judge spoke.

"Thank you!'Both Mark and roger commented.

"Now here is the decision. Mark we have an available position for you in our New York office they could use someone with your film talent. Roger they could really use you in our Santa Fe office now it would only be for a couple months until something in New York becomes open but I suggest you take it! I can see you both going places." Just call our offices and they will set you both up. Congratulations guys." The Male judge spoke.

"Roger we got it! I can't believe it we got it!"An excited mark commented

Roger sighed and said "I know congratulations but I am not going to Santa Fe. Mimi needs me right now I just can't."

"I don't even know what to say it's just wow."Mark said in response to his friend's choice.

"Don't worry about me man you got the job that you have been talking about for months so be happy okay. Now let's head home I will make you a nice bowl of soup to celebrate since that is all we have right now. Plus I have to check on mimi.'Roger stated

"Allright man let's head on out." Mark commented

**As Mark and roger made it home they noticed that the door to the loft was open fear stuck them but thinking that something horrible had happened. As they searched around the loft they found a Wasted Scarlett with a needle on the ground near her.**

An enraged Roger spoke "Scarlett what happened?"

"HEY! IT'S SEXY ROGER! OH MY GOSH OKAY SO AFTER YOU LEFT I GAVE MIMI A LITTLE PARTY FAVOR AND I TOOK SOME FOR MYSELF! AND NOW I FEEL I FEEL. LIKE I HAVE TO PUKE!" Scarlett shouted

Roger sighed and said "Mark help her out I need to find Mimi."

Roger looked all around the loft but no sign on Mimi. Eventually after searching for about thirty mintues Roger found a half naked Mimi outside the Alley outside the loft.

"Mimi!'Roger gasped as he rushed to pick her up.

"Roger! Baby I love you but I am so scared!"Mimi sobbed

"It's okay I'm here I'm not going anywhere I'm going to get you some help."Roger stated

"Please help me I am so scared."Mimi cried just as she passed out.

Roger carried Mimi inside and Called for an ambulance. Mark was still helping out with Scarlett while Roger was waiting for the Ambulance to take Mimi to the Hospital.

The ambulance came with 10 mins and with the Mimi with Rushed off to the Hospital with Roger by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all you readers out there! Shout out to Babyiris for being the first Reviewer! I really appreciate it! If you guys have ideas or questions don't be afraid to message me what you have in mind! Also if you guys have the chance check out this other Fanfic that I am writing with the CEREBRAL PHENOM called Go That Far. Anywhoo! On to the second chapter. This chapter is going to be a Mimi and roger chapter. **

**At the hospital the EMT and Nurse are getting Mimi checked in.**

"**Nineteen year old female is HIV+ blood pressure was low had some shortness of breath and at times was unresponsive. She appears to have taken some drugs."Said the Male EMT explaining to the nurse what had happened to Mimi.**

"**Thanks for bringing it in guys I'll take it from here."The nurse Commented as she took Mimi's vital signs.**

**Struck with fear Roger asked "Is she going to be okay?"**

"**She is going to be allright I'm going to bring her into a room and get her comfortable before the doctor comes in."The nurse said**

"**Can I come along?"A worried roger asked**

"**Since you're not family I am going to have to ask you to wait outside."The nurse said**

"**I'm her husband!"Roger blurted out so that he could stay close to Mimi.**

"**Oh okay never then." The nurse commented**

**The nurse brought in a chair so roger could sit she then drew blood from Mimi set up and I.V to give her fluids and put her on oxygen.**

"**Roger baby where are you? We don't want to be late!"A delirious Mimi said in her sleep**

"**She has a fever of 100.0 so I gave her meds to help bring the fever down she is going to be knocked out for a while so why don't you go get something to eat."The nurse stated**

"**Okay I'll be back as soon as possible."Roger said as he gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek.**

**Roger went to go get Mimi some food plus inform the other boho's about what was going on with Mimi.**

**A couple of hours later**

**Mimi wakes up and sees roger sitting by her bedside.**

"**Mimi! You're awake! Thank god! "Roger said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead "What were you thinking!"Roger then asked furiously**

"**I don't know okay! I just wanted the shakes and pain to go away I refused to do any but Scarlett tempted me! I'll try harder."Mimi shouted**

"**Mimi trying harder isn't the point one day you can be fine but what if you get tempted again? What's going to happen then I don't want to lose you!"Roger screamed**

"**You're not going to lose me I am going to be fine!"Mimi said **

"**Is this what you call being fine? Being in the hospital every time you get tempted by drugs! Mimi this is something bigger then you can handle?But honestly I think you need rehab..."Roger declared**

"**I don't want to go to Rehab! I can beat this I just need to avoid the drugs and Scarlett just be alone!" Mimi shouted**

"**Alone? Mimi I love you. You are not going through anything alone. You have me and possibly rehab which is one of the reasons I'm not going to Santa Fe."Roger said**

"**Santa fe? What are you talking about? Oh my gosh your audition I remember you talking about it! I'm sorry I forgot I'm sorry I'm here. I'm such a bad girlfriend and person. "Mimi sobbed**

**Roger sighs and says "You're not bad you're just going through a rough time. And it went fine I got the job but I'm declining it so I can be here to help you out."Roger said**

**Before Mimi could say anything back the doctor came into her room.**

"**You're awake Miss Davis. Your chart has your down as Marquez but your husband informed the nurse that you guys were married." said**

**Mimi shot a confused glare at Roger when the doctor said they were married Roger mouthed "Just go with it it was the only way I could be with you."**

"**Yeah. Were married sometimes it feels like we aren't though."Mimi commented**

"**Right well Mrs. Davis you gave us quite a scare earlier. Your fever is under control now which is a good thing. From your lab results it appears as though you almost over dosed on heroin. And this is not the first time you have checked into the hospital for this sort of problem."**

"**I know I'm trying to get clean."Mimi said wearily **

"**Well it doesn't appear that it's working so I am going to suggest an intensive rehab program to help you get clean." spoke sternly**

"**Um excuse me doctor but what if my wife does not want to do rehab? I can stay home and helping her out.**

"**Well under my watch it doesn't look like that would be helping her so I suggest the program but of course I will give you time to talk about it" said**

"**Thank you!"**

"**Mimi. I know you said you don't want to go so it's..."Roger said but before roger could say anything Mimi put a finger on his lips and said "Roger baby it's okay I'm going to go into rehab and I want you going to Santa fe."**

"**Meems? Are you sure I know you don't like the idea of rehab."Roger said**

"**I would rather be in rehab then know that you will resent me later on in life I want you to be happy and maybe this will help."Mimi said**

"**I love you! You know?" Roger commented**

"**I love you too now knowing you. You probably called the guys and said you weren't coming to Santa Fe. So as soon as I tell the doctors I'm going to rehab I want you to call them back and tell them Roger Davis is coming to Santa Fe and is going to rock your world."Mimi declared**

**Fifteen mintues later the Doctor Came back in for Mimi's decision.**

"**So Mrs. Davis what is your choice?" asked**

"**Sign me up doc. It looks l'm headed to rehab."Mimi stated**

"**Excellent I'll have the nurse and social worker draw up the papers for you to sign."The doctor said **

**Mimi turns to Roger and says "I love you. Now go home call that Company and get ready to start packing for Santa Fe."**

**And with that Roger Headed home called the company and told them he decided to go to Santa Fe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**-**Goodbye love**

**A couple of days after Roger accepted the job offer in Santa Fe he found out that he was only going to be there for 6 months until something in New York was available. And in the mean time Mimi was getting ready for rehab.**

**The same day Mimi was entering Rehab Roger had a plane to catch for Santa Fe. So mark came along to say goodbye to both of his friends since all the other Boho's were busy.**

**Outside the rehab center.**

"**Okay Mimi you get ten mintues to say goodbye and then we have to get you all signed up."The male counselor spoke**

**Blowing out the last puff of smoke from her cigarette Mimi rolled her eyes at the counselor and then said" Well here we are. I wish everyone else could have come."**

"**They all they could have come but they had things to do luckily I came up with the idea of everyone saying goodbye and stuff on film. Hopefully they will let you watch it."Mark said as he handed Mimi the tape.**

"**Aww Mark thank you this is so sweet. I'll miss you. If you get to visit you better and bring everyone or else I'll find a way to kick some ass."Mimi declared**

"**I promise I will get everyone and visit whenever we can now you go in there and get clean."Mark said**

**As Mimi and Mark are finishing up their conversation Roger is leaning against a wall looking sad as he waits for his time to say goodbye to his girlfriend. **

"**Ahem... Mark we said our goodbyes now if you don't mind…."Mimi said as she titled her head to the side signaling for mark to step aside.**

"**Ooh I get it. Well um I'm going to go film some stuff around the ground I'll be back."Mark said as he understood what Mimi was trying to say**

**Mimi walks over to Roger wraps her arms around his neck and says "So this is goodbye."**

"**Not goodbye more like see you later.'Roger said as he kissed Mimi on her neck**

"**Yeah later as in six months later. I don't know if I can be away from you for that long."Mimi said**

"**I know I'll miss you too but hey think about this while I'm gone you can focus on getting clean and hey!. When I come back we can have the hottest sex ever nothing like we ever had before."Roger said**

"**Five more mintues."The counselor spoke**

"**Allright hold your horses."Mimi shouted**

"**So the hottest sex ever huh? I can't wait! Now promise me that you will write or call everyday"**

"**I promise."Roger stated **

"**Good also you better tell all those groupies that you have a girl out here and she has no problem messing them up over you."Mimi said**

**Roger chuckled and said "I'll be sure to tell them that but you won't have to worry I'll be a good boy while I'm out there."Roger said **

"**Good."Mimi said**

**Mark comes back after filming some stuff around the area and says" Hey do you guys mind if I film your final goodbyes?"**

"**Sure no problem but let's give you something worth filming "Mimi said with a flirtatious look in her eye**

**Mimi and Roger then ensued in the hottest and amazing make- out**

"**Um guys this may be too hot to film."Mark said as Roger and Mimi ignored him**

**Mimi broke herself free gasping for air she then said "That should be a good reminder of me."**

**Roger nodded then said"oh yeah that was good"**

**The counsleor then walked up and said "Okay Mimi your time is up say your last goodbye and lets head on in."**

"**Allright this is it guys. I'll miss you mark and Roger Goodbye love."Mimi said**

"**It's not goodbye it's I'll see you later."Roger commented.**

**At the Airport Roger and Mark were saying their goodbyes.**

"**Allright my man have fun out there, don't forget to take your AZT, and I'm proud of you."Mark said**

"**Okay dad I promise. I'm just worried about Mimi that's all."Roger said**

"**She will be fine don't worry if anything happens you are just a phone call away."Mark stated**

"**Yeah I guess. You be good while I'm gone keep everyone sane and good luck on when you start your first day in the film department."**

"**Now boarding passengers for the flight to Santa fe please have your tickets in hand. " The flight attendant spoke over the speakers**

"**Well that me."Roger said**

"**Take care... Ooh wait before you go let me film you waving bye to the camera."Mark said as he got out his camera**

"**See you later mark this is Roger Davis saying goodbye" Roger said as he waved and smiled for the camera all the way until the gates. After Roger boarded the plane Mark headed home to edit some of his work**

**At Michael's place- Collins and Michael have become really close friends. Collins hasn't introduced him to the Boho's but he talks about him all the time. Michael invited Collins over for some lunch and to talk about some ideas for the Life Support workshop.**

"**And that's the story of how I ended up in jail just for the night lesson learned never streak while drunk."Collins said as he finished telling Michael a story about the crazy things he did.**

"**That is just too funny I could never do anything like that. Ooh let me go check on the food. In the mean time do you want more wine?**

"**Oh yeah I'd love some."Collins said**

**Michael poured Collins some wine then went to go check on the food.**

"**This is a nice place you have."Collins commented as he looked around at posters and items Michael had around his house**

"**Thanks. The food should be done in about ten mintues!"Michael yelled from the kitchen**

**Collins then noticed the pictures of Michael at some rock concerts**

"**Oh man you have seen U2 in concert? I have been dreaming about following them on tour. Angel and I planned it all out we were going to save up some money and go but you know how things went."Collins said**

"**Yeah it was a pretty awesome experience maybe the next time I go to a concert I can bring you along."Michael suggested **

"**That sounds like an offer I can't refuse. Hey what's that smell?"Collins asked as he took a whiff of something burning**

"**Oh crap I forgot about the food."Michael said as he rushed to the Kitchen **

**The food was burnt Michael with an upset look on his face said "I burned the food I'm so sorry. I just wanted everything to be perfect."**

"**Its fine don't worry I'll just take a rain check on the food. I'm running late for a tutoring session anyways."Collins said as he was looking at the time on his watch**

"**Allright but I just wanted everything to be perfect because... I mean..."Michael stuttered**

"**What is it I need to head out?"Collins asked**

"**Allright here is it look Collins we have been hanging out for some time now I have gotten to know you and think you are a awesome person….What I am trying to say is I like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"Michael blurted out**

**Collins was in shock processing everything that Michael has just told him he sighed and said" Look Michael you are an awesome guy to hang out with and talk to but I'm not over Angel I can't do this so for now let's just play it cool. I have to go."**

**Collins left Michael place and headed to his tutoring sessions with so many thoughts running around in his head.**

**At Joanne's apartment she was sitting on her couch drinking wine looking through old pictures of her and Maureen.**

**Joanne took another sip of wine sighed then said to herself "Allright enough of this wallowing it's time I get rid of this no more Pookie it hurts too much" she threw the picture of Maureen and her in the trash and got out some boxes to put Maureen's stuff in**

**15 mintues later JoAnne had Maureen stuff by the door**

**Maureen uses her key to come in**

"**Pookie are you here? What is my stuff doing in boxes?"**

**Coming out the back room Joanne looks at Maureen and says "Your stuff is in boxes because I am throwing you out for good. I can't take it anymore. If you can't fully commit to me then why bother having your stuff here. Leave your keys on the table when you are done.**

**Maureen looks at Joanne and thinks she is serious she then said" Come on Pookie. I still love you I gave you time to think about this but now come on I'm back let's just drink some wine and relax and not even worry about marriage now just enjoy us."**

**As Maureen tried to hug Joanne she stepped back and said "No this is it until you can decide if you really want me you have to leave."**

"**Where am I going to stay?"Maureen asked**

"**Ask Mark or Collins but for now I need you out of my space just take your shit and leave your key's on the table."Joanne sobbed as walked into her bedroom**

**Maureen gathered up all of her stuff but before she left she knocked on Joanne's bedroom door.**

"**Pookie come on enough with the jokes ha ha I get it. Just come on out and let's talk."**

**Joanne opened the door and said "Are you seriously ready to commit to me?"**

"**Not this again."Maureen mumbled**

"**I know the answer leave your keys and get out "Joanne said as she slammed the door in Maureen's Face.**

**At the loft Mark was home alone editing some of his film work when he heard a knock on the door.**

"**Coming! 'Mark shouted**

**He opens up the door to see Maureen with boxes of her stuff**

"**Mark baby can I stay here for a while Joanne and I broke up and she kicked me out."Maureen said**

"**Yeah of course come in."Mark said as he helped Maureen carry her stuff**

"**Thank you so much honey- bear you are the one thing in life that I know is always good."Maureen commented**

"**So you and Joanne are done?"Mark asked**

"**Yup she wants me to commit to her and I just can't do that. Do you guys have anything to drink?'**

"**Um only juice we haven't gotten the chance to go shopping."**

"**That's' fine."**

**After chatting for a bit about why her and Joanne broke up Maureen was a bit upset she then looked at Mark and said" thank you so much for letting me stay I don't know how I can repay you."**

"**It's fine you can stay on the couch or in Rogers room in the meantime."**

**Maureen scooted closer and asked "Well what's wrong with your room?"**

"**Nothing aside from the fact that it's dirty and Joanne just kicked you out."**

"**Its fine Joanne couldn't take me as I am and when I was with you understood me.**

"**IF that was the case then why did you cheat on me?"Mark asked**

"**I was confused Joanne was tempting but all of that doesn't matter I just want you now Mark don't you love me anymore?"**

"**It's not that I don't still care about you it's just I don't know."Mark commented**

"**Don't think just feel."Maureen said **

**Mark and Maureen made out **

**Collins came in noticed the two making out and said" Well well well what do we have here?"**

"**Oh Collins hi."An embarrassed mark said**

"**I have to use the bathroom."Maureen said excusing her self**

"**So how was your day?"Collins asked the embarrassed Mark**

"**Me and Maureen made out Joanne kicked her out."**

"**I got asked out on a date."Collins said**

"**This has been an interesting day. "Mark said**

"**I guess it has been."  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is guys chapter 4! I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions or comments you can Pm me and I'll hear you guys out.

At the rehab center Mimi was getting checked in after she had said her goodbyes to Roger.

"Allright Mimi the first thing we are going to do is get checked in first off I am going to need you to sign these consent forms for your treatment here."The receptionist said as she passed Mimi the consent forms to sign.

Mimi signed the constant forms then handed them back to the receptionist.

"Okay now that you are all signed in take off all of your belongings jewelry shoelaces anything you can think of.

As Mimi was taking off all of her belongings she muttered"Jeez you guys really don't trust me."

The receptionist stated as she took Mimi belongings and gave her rehab id bracelet" It's not just you it could be anyone we have to be careful."

"Okay I'm all signed in what now?"Mimi questioned

"Stand here and I will call for a consuler to escort you to see the doctor, then the therapist. Oh by the way you will be in room 18."The receptionist said

Mimi stood against the wall and waited for someone to escort her.

"Mimi Marquez?" The consluer asked

"That's me "Mimi replied

"HI I'm Anne parker I'm going to be your consuler during your time here. I'll escort you to see the doctor then the therapist and explain the rules once they are done."

"Lead the way. "Mimi grumbled

Anne escorted Mimi down to the doctor's office she then said "Just sit out here and the doctor will asses you I'm going to file some paper work in the meantime I will be back shortly."

As Mimi took a seat she then asked "Why do I need to see a doctor and therapist?"

"Well during your time here we just want to make sure that you are maintaining a healthy way and are coping with the fact that you are getting help. This is a hard thing to do and many people while they are here sometimes sneak in some drugs and use. This is just our way of making sure you are making progress."Anne stated

"Gotcha."mimi commented

Anne left Mimi on the bench to wait for the doctor so she could go file paperwork. Mimi while waiting for the doctor started to shake just a little bit.

"Relax..."Mimi muttered quietly

The doctor came out and called for Mimi "Mimi Marquez come on in I'm ."

As Mimi stepped foot into the office she noticed Dr. Pillsbury had a lot of degrees and pictures of patients and babies on her wall she muttered to herelf"Someone must have a busy life."

Dr. Pillsbury noticed Mimi looking around and said"Yeah I practice a lot not only do I help out in the rehab center I run a pediatrics clinic in the city and I'm an ob-gyn. All these pictures are from patients I had here."

"Oh wow. That seems pretty interesting."Mimi commented

"Yeah it can be fun at times. Now let's focus on you. Let's do you vitals first."Dr. Pillsbury said

The doctor took Mimi's vitals her temp and blood pressure was normal. The doctor then measured Mimi for her height and weight.

"Okay your vitals are fine. You are a bit piete so I'll talk to the nutrioisnt about adding something to your diet. I noticed you have quite a few bruises on your arms from when you were using I presume. You are HIV positive have you been taking your AZT lately?

"No I haven't." Mimi replied back ashamed

"Okay while you are here I am going to give you a prescription of AZT I'll tell the nurse about this so you can get it every day."

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"Mimi wondered

"Of course." Dr Pillsbury said

"Well you have helped a lot of patients who have wanted to get clean. Have you ever had patients who had HIV like me and they lived normal lives?"Mimi questioned

"Well to answer your question I have had many patients with HIV who have been through the same thing you are going through. With time and patience and of course taking their meds they have lived perfect lives. Why do you ask?" questioned

"Well to be honest I had a near death scare from not taking my AZT and using. And it just scares me to think that once I am clean I could lose my life again I have so many reasons for living I just don't want it to be the end."Mimi replied

"I understand but if you ever need anyone to help you out even when you leave here I am always a call away but for now my time with you is up and it's time for you to visit Dr. Hall."Dr Pillsbury commented

In Dr. Hall's office

"Okay Mimi have a seat or lay down whichever you prefer." Dr hall spoke

"I'll lie down."Mimi replied

"Okay just to let you know I will be here to guide you during your time here. If you ever need someone to talk I am always free and I won't judge." declared

"Okay."Mimi said

"I'm just going to get you know you better. I see that your 19 quite young. Your Hiv positive okay I have a list of questions if you don't mind me asking."Dr. Hall muttered

"Yes no and maybe so. Are we done here?"An agitated Mimi asked her withdrawals was making her cranky

"Okay I can see you're a little agitated so I just have a few questions and then we will be finished."

"Why did come into rehab?"Dr. Hall wondered

"Well if you must know I came I for two reasons 1. I just want to be clean and live my life I'm tired of feeling like crap then doing something to make me feel better just for a little while. I've been down this road before it didn't work but this time it has to for my second reason."Mimi stated

"And what would that be?"Dr. Hall curiously asked

"For my boyfriend Roger I love him and he is currently in Santa Fe working on his music. He would have given that all up and stayed here and continued to help me out but I didn't want that I dint want him resenting me I almost lost him a while back and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay that's some good reasons. I read that you were in rehab before what happened?"

"I couldn't do it I wanted to do this on my own I feel as if rehab would make me weak you guys try to get into my head and I don't like that feeling."Mimi replied

"Just know that we are here to help if you ever feel like I'm steeping boundaries just tell me and I'll understand."

"Are we almost done here?" Mimi Shouted

"Almost just bare with me three more questions."

"Fine!"Mimi screamed

"How old were when you started using and what did it feel like when you used?"Dr. Hall asked as she took notes in her notepad.

"I was 17 I didn't have enough money to go to school so I ended up being a dancer at the Cat scratch club to survive I ended up partying with people I experimented and then from there things happened. It made me feel good it made me forget about reality just for a moment. "I then met roger and he changed me in a way I still was using while I knew him but after everything that happened us losing our friend Angel it's a pretty long story but basically I the end I want to be clean and live my life while I still can."Mimi explained

"Interesting story that roger seems like a keeper which is why we are here to help you out so you can be with him."Dr hall commented

"Thanks guys."

"One last question you are HIV positive how does that make you feel?"

"Its scary thinking I could just die one day it's just…. I want... I feel like… Roger has it too but... GOD! Can't we just not talk about this? "Mimi cried

"Okay I think we have done enough talking for today. Here is a list of activities of things we do around here and my card if you ever want to talk I'm free."Dr hall said as she gave Mimi

"Great."Mimi mumbled

"Just wait outside and Anne will take you back to your room.

Anne came back and escorted Mimi back to her room before she left her then explained to Mimi the rules." Okay breakfast is at 7 lunch is at 12 and dinner at 7. Lights out are at 11, you get 2 phone calls in the Moring and at night we have the list of what you are supposed to do during your time here if you break any of the rules you get a strike 3 strikes and you're out. If you break the main rule and go off the grounds you get kicked out." We are here to help you and you can help us help you then what's the point." Anne explained

"You guys are starting me make me think this is a prison of some sort."Mimi said

"Don't think of it as a prison just as a place that really wants to help you out." "In your belongings I found a tape you can watch it in the rec room before getting in your room. Anne handed Mimi the tape

Mimi watched the tape of her loved ones saying goodbye in the rec room.

On the tape roger said he loved her and will miss her and sang her song "your eyes." And everyone else said goodbye and wished her luck

At night after lights out Mimi couldn't stop screaming she felt nausea and dizzy and started having violent shakes which caused the staff to come in restrain her and give her something to calm her down for the rest of the night.

Roger arrived in Santa Fe safe and sound as he headed towards baggage claim he noticed a tall blonde holding a sign his name he walked up to the blonde and said "I if you are looking for a Roger Davis I'm him."

"Hi Roger Davis I'm Leslie Gilmore a car is waiting outside to take us back to the apartment. Do you have all your stuff?"Leslie asked

"Yup."Roger replied

"Allright follow me "Leslie commanded

In the car

"Um Leslie you mentioned something about an apartment I was just thinking about renting out a motel?"Roger mentioned

"Oh no The company set us up with an apartment a personal driver and cell phones all the good stuff."Leslie

"That's sounds like pretty awesome said

"Indeed it is now Roger since we are going to be working together how about we get to know each other."

"Sure why..."Roger started to said before Leslie interrupted

"I'm Leslie Gilmore I'm 26 and single. I will be working on the creative team meaning I do fashion and wording which basically means I will be charge of your outfits and things to make your image look good and help with your lyrics. I live in New York but they had no offers there so here I am what about you?"

"Okay partner I 'm roger you obviously know that." I am 25 I have a girlfriend and I am the music man. I play the guitar and I auditioned for a job with my friend mark but there were no positions for me in New yet so Santa Fe here I am."Roger Said

"Oh so you have a girlfriend she couldn't make the trip out her?"Leslie asked curiously

"Oh no it's not that she is just going through some issues. I was going to stay with her but she told me to stay."Roger replied

"Sounds like a nice girl."Leslie commented

"She is the best."

After fifteen mintues of driving and conversation the driver Marco said "We have arrived."

"Awesome. Marco will bring up your bags here is the key it's on the 3rd floor."Leslie said as she tossed roger the keys

Roger headed on upstairs and explored the apartment it had a nice view a balcony and everything it was a 2 bedroom.

"Whoa this is nice."Roger thought to himself

Leslie walks in

"Marco put his bags in the corner." "So what do you think?" Leslie asked

"It is pretty nice. Thanks for the ride and everything I guess I will see you at work."Roger commented

"Uh yeah I guess so. Oh I forgot to mention one thing. We Are roommates."Leslie Mentioned

"Oh well hello there roomie."Roger exclaimed

"If you are looking for the phone it's in the kitchen. You make your phone calls and UN pack then I say this we order in some pizza and get to talking then tomorrow we take look at the office then I can give you a small tour around deal?"Leslie question

"Deal."

"SPEAK!" The boho's Machine answered

"Hey guys it's me Rog just wanted to let you know I'm safe and sound! Miss you guys already I'll leave this number as I soon as I get my cell I give It.!"Roger shouted

"Letting your friends know you made it safe and sound?"Leslie Asked

"Oh yeah let me just call my lady and put my bags in the room and we shall be good to go."Roger muttered

Roger called the rehab center where Mimi was staying

"Trinity Rehabilitation Center."A receptionist answered

"Yes hello my name is Roger Davis I'm just calling to speak to my Girlfriend Mimi Marquez."Roger said

"Please hold." The receptionist declared  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Davis but she is currently unavailbe I will tell her to give you a call back as soon as possible."<p>

"Okay thank you."Roger replied

"Girlfriend doing okay?"Leslie wondered

"She was busy so I have to check in tomorrow."Roger said not wanting to mention to Leslie that Mimi was in rehab.

"Oh okay I hope all is well are you ready for some pizza?"Leslie asked

"Yup as long as it has some pepperoni on it I should be good to go."Roger said

After ordering the Pizza Leslie and Roger had some deep conversation She told him a little a bit about her past relationship failures and how coming out to Santa would be a fresh start for her and how she was talking a break from guys. Roger told Leslie how he used to do Drugs.

"Wow Roger you just seem so deep I don't I just guess I have never known anyone who did drugs and is now clean from them."Leslie said taken back in awe

"Yeah it's been a struggle but I got things done."Roger commented

Leslie was breath taken by roger.

"It's getting late I think I am going to go play my guitar out on the balcony for a bit then hit the sack."Roger said as he headed out towards the balcony.

"Oh okay goodnight I need my beauty sleep."Leslie grumbled

"I don't think you need that much you're pretty enough."Roger muttered being nice

"Thanks well good night I will see you in the morning."Leslie said as she walked back into her room and heard Roger play on his guitar and thought to herself."He is really cute and interesting man can he play and sing. Roger Davis we are going to have a great partnership."

Monday Morning in New York. In the loft Mark wakes up gets ready for work and noticed that Maureen was not in sight.

"Hmm I wonder where she went."Mark thought to himself thinking about what happened over the weekend

Maureen comes In with a box of Bagels. "Hey Pookie! I just wanted to say good luck today and thank you so much for letting me stay here. I needed a fresh start and you are giving me that I love you!"

"Maureen you don't have to do this. But I do think that we should talk about what happened over the weekend?"Mark muttered

"You are so right look how about this I will make dinner tonight and then we can talk just you and me okay?"Maureen questioned

"Umm Allright I'll see you at dinner tonight then."Said

Maureen passes Mark his Bag and a Bagel then kisses him Good luck "Have a good day Pookie."

"Thhh-anks I'll see you later."Mark Squeaked

At the Office Mark walks up the receptionist desk

"Hi I'm Mark Cohen."Mark spoke

"HI mark how may I help you?" The receptionist asked

"I just need to know where the film offices are located."Mark muttered

"On the sixth floor here is a temporary badge just sign your name and head on up."The recepnoist said as he handed mark his badge and pointed to the elevator.

"Thank you."Mark said

Mark steps out the elevator and see a pretty brunette sitting on a bench he walks up to her thinking she and asks" Are you here to work in the film offices as well?"

"Yes My name is Lucy and I'm waiting for my partner Mark Cohen."

"That's me."Mark said and then he thought to himself "Lucy why does that name sound familiar?"Mark

"Hello Mr. Harvey told me to wait outside until my partner came in then we can head in."Lucy commented.

"Okay well here I am let's head on in."

They walk into the Office of Mark Harvey

"Mr. Harvey Lucy Brooks and Mark Cohen reporting for duty."Lucy exclaimed

"Brooks Cohen welcome aboard. I saw both of your audition tapes and was quite impressed. Look you guys are young and that is why I want you two on the streets filming whatever you can. Interview whoever you can and putting a fresh young beat on it."Mr. Harvey bellowed

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr. Harvey we won't let you down."Mark replied happily

"Good now go into your office and start brainstorming idea. Get out of my office."Mr. Harvey declared

"Yes sir."Lucy muttered

Mark and Lucy headed toward their office

"So what ideas did you have in mind?"Lucy wondered

"Well before we do anything Mr. Harvey said your last name was brooks. Lucy brooks it sounds so familiar to me."Mark said

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to figure it out."Lucy stated

"Lucy Brooks from Scarsdale high is it really you? No way you look so different."Mark shouted

"I know just imagine me with glasses and Brown hair instead of the blonde I used to be."Lucy Said

"Wow." I had the biggest crush on you in high school."Mark blushed

"Almost every guy did."

"I know what ever happened to Peter your boyfriend?"Mark asked

"We stayed together until College then I found out he was cheating on me Jackass."Lucy exclaimed

"That must suck."Mark said

"It does but enough about me. How have you been? Are you still friends with Roger and Maureen?"

"I've been okay just trying to live life and oh yeah me and roger are roommates and Maureen and I well right now we... it's just a long story."Mark said

"Okay well enough about us let's get down to work."Lucy declared

After a couple of hours of brainstorming Mark and Lucy Came up with some ideas for what they were going to do.

"Okay I can't think anymore."Lucy shouted!

"Me either."Mark said

"I think we are done for the day would you like to grab some dinner maybe we can catch up some more?'Lucy asked 

"Oh I would love to but."Mark noticed the time on the clock "I can't I have dinner plans already."

"Oh hopefully some other time."Lucy grumbled

"For sure we definitely need to catch up."Mark said while heading out the door

"Here is my number take it just in case you feel like talking. I mean after work and stuff."Lucy said stopping mark in his tracks

"Of course."

Mark and Lucy parted ways and Mark headed back to the loft to have dinner with Maureen but all he could do was think about Lucy.

"Hey Pookie I'm making your fave roast beef."Maureen shouted noticing that mark came back

"Oh yum my fave I haven't had any in such a long time."Mark said

"I know oh by the way your parents called. I told them you were at work. They asked if we back together. I didn't say anything."Maureen mentioned

"Oh well about that. I know we are living together but are we back together?"Mark wondered

"Marky baby we're taking things slow like I said I need a fresh start. And really appreciate you letting me stay here."Maureen exclaimed

"It's no problem."Mark said

"Good now enough talk let's sit and enjoy dinner." Maureen said while setting the table

Mark and Maureen sat down to dinner and talked about their so called relationship and work while Mark was thinking about Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is Chapter 5! This Chapter is going to be a two parter and it is going to focus on Collins and Joanne. Read it. Review it. Any suggestions or ideas you have please share! ^_^

**After Michael had asked Collins out. He was doing everything in his power to avoid Michael until he had figured out everything within himself. **

**At the Life Support Meeting**

"Okay group. Instead of sitting around in the circle talking or doing group workshops. I am going to spilt you up into pairs." I want you each to talk to one another about what problems you have not shared with the group one thing you would change about the meetings and one thing you fear."Steve instructed

"Abby and Kim you are team one, Gordo and Darcy team two, and Michael and Collins team three."

Uncomfortable with his choice of a partner Collins asked "Can I switch partners?"

"No you can't once its set there is no going back."Steve said

"Fine."Collins grumbled

Michael walked up to Collins and said "I won't bite I promise besides this gives us a chance to talk."

Collins protested "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is I asked you out and you have done everything in your power to avoid me."Michael stated

"No I haven't can we just work on this."Collins said trying to change the subject

"Whatever you say."Michael replied

"What's one thing you never shared with the group?"

"I sometimes hate coming to these meetings."Collins replied

"One thing you fear?"Michael asked

"Death."

"One thing you would Change about these meetings?"

"That fact that it gets into my emotions"

"Okay now's it my turn." Michael said

"The one thing I never shared with the group is I tried to Kill myself when I first found out I had Aids. I was just so upset I couldn't take it anymore and I swallowed a bunch of pills. Passed out then of course got my stomach pumped."Michael commented

"Wow." Was all a taken back Collins said

Collins cleared his throat then said"Ahem...One thing you Fear?"

"Aside from death is being lonely."

"And last but not least. One thing you would change about L.S."

"Have more field trips. Sometimes sitting indoors can be so boring."Michael stated

Before Collins could say anything Steve Said "All guys time is up for today. Keep up the good work and we will be back in session Next week."

"Collins we didn't get a chance to really talk."Michael said

"I can't I have to catch the train I have a tutoring session at five."Collins said just about he was to head out the door.

"What train? maybe I'm headed that way."Michael wondered

"The A train."Collins Muttered

"Oh well that far from where I am going but I really think that we need to talk about what went down and our feelings."Michael said as he followed Collins into the subway

"Look I just can't I have to go I'm sorry."Collins said as the Train door closed

Sighing a tone of defeat Michael thought to himself."I'll get you to talk to me even if it kills me."

Michael walked to the local library

"Hi how may I help you?"The assistant asked

"Uh yes hi my name is Mike I am in need of a tutor."Michael answered

"What subject?"The assistant wondered

"Well I heard that Tom Collins is a good tutor what subject does he tutor?"

"One second let me look it up."The receopnist said while accessing the files on the computer.

"He teaches History and English."She replied back

"Perfect I need an English tutor does he have any openings today?"Michael asked

"No but he is free tomorrow."She answered

"Perfect I will take that."Michael said

She filled out a note for Michael to give to Collins.

"Collins get ready to talk now you will have no excuse."Michael muttered as he was leaving

**At Joanne's Apartment after she had kicked Maureen out. Joanne was starting to feel the effects of their break up. **

"Pookie are you there?" Maureen asked frightened

"Maureen I'm here where are you?"Joanne shouted

"I'm right across the bridge. Come to me."Maureen shouted

**Joanne Ran as fast as she could to reach Maureen but before she could move any further a big flash of lighting Struck the bridge causing it to collapse. **

"Pookie!"Maureen screamed

"NOOO Maureen!" Joanne shouted

Joanne woke up in a sweat only to notice that she was having a bad TV and that the noise came from her TV. She then walked out into the living room to turn off the TV and thought to herself "I need to get Maureen out of my head."

**Joanne was talking the breakup pretty hard everywhere she went she thought she heard or saw Maureen on the way to work on the bus she thought some lady looked like her.**

**IN the office.**

"Finally a place where I can keep my head clear."Joanne whispered to herself.

"Jefferson. wants to see you Brooks and Johnson."Margie the office temp said

"Okay."Joanne said as she walked in the direction of her Boss's office.

"I called you three into my office because you are the best. I have an important Case coming up and I want you three to handle it." stated

"Here are the files about our clients. Learn these files well then I want a review."She said as she passed each of her employee's a folder.

"Okay." The lawyers spoke

All three lawyers walked to the conference room

"Hey Jefferson are you okay? You seem a bit tense."Daniel Brooks asked noticing that his partner seemed a bit out of it.

"I'm fine let's just review this file "Joanne commented

"If you say so."He whispered

Outside the Conference room

"Pookie, Pookie, Pookie where are you?"A temp said while relaxing by the water cooler

Joanne Jumped at the word Pookie causing her partners to give her odd looks

"Are you sure you are up to handling this Case Jo. We can ask sweldoson to get someone else if you are not game."Drake Johnson said

"It's fine."She said

"Okay so the guy's name is Chris Graham he owns a new food store but some of his customers are having some issues.

"Uh-huh. So why did he come to us." Daniel asked

"Well some of his customers are trying to get his store shut down but are not doing it properly."

"Pookie!"Someone screamed

"Okay guys I need to go do you mind if I take my Portion of the File and review it at home. I will brief you guys before we review it in front of Swed."Joanne said.

"Sure but if you screw us over prepare to get the cold shoulder."Johnson declared

Joanne walks out of the conference room and over to the water cooler

"Excuse me but did any of you guys hear someone say Pookie where are you?"Joanne asked

"Ooh yes I was just talking about my pet Parrot Maureen all she will ever say now is Pookie where are you? I blame it on the TV."The temp replied

"That's it I need to get out of here."Joanne shouted

Joanne walked out of the building and was heading towards the subway to go home. At the same time Maureen was out shopping for some new things. She then noticed Joanne walking in her direction.

"Pookie is that you?"Maureen Shouted

Shaking her head Joanne grumbled"Oh no not again!" She then started to run

Maureen chased after her.

"Joanne stop! It's me!"Maureen shouted out of breath

Gasping in shock Joanne said "It really is you!"

"Uh yeah Pookie of course it is me who else would it have been?"Maureen said

"Don't worry about that I have just had a really weird day."Joanne grumbled

"Right. Well how have you been considering…Well you know?"Maureen wondered

Not wanting to tell Maureen she has been thinking about her and imagining that she has seen her everywhere Joanne laid"Oh I have been great. I'm currently working on this huge case. I even redecorated the apartment. What about you?"

"I have been good I'm living with Mark if you were curious as to where I was staying we are taking things slow."Maureen stated

Outraged by those last words she heard Joanne Screamed "WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I BET HE IS THRILLED ABOUT THAT... WE JUST BROKE UP AND YOU CANT EVEN WAIT TO GET UNDERNEATH SOMEONE ELSE.

"What are you talking about? Calm down you are making a scene."Maureen said trying to calm down an irate Joanne

"Don't touch me! Don't call me Pookie! I'm just done! I hope you and Mark have a happy life together."Joanne shouted then stormed off

Shocked by what has just happened Maureen muttered "Wow! It's not even like that with me and Mark I have no idea what is her problem."

Furious with what she had just heard Joanne needed to calm down so she headed to the bar to get a few drinks in her.

Lucky bar was the bar that Joanne would usually go to during her lunch break when she wanted to get away from the office or whenever she had a rough day.

"Hey Gwen one of your regulars are here." An employee said

"Hey Jo long time no see. How are things?"Gwen asked

"Pretty shitty right now if you ask me."Joanne grumbled

"Things at the office suck?"Gwen said in a sarcastic tone

"No work is fine. It's just. Well."Joanne said trying to avoid the Maureen topic

"Let me guess Maureen issues?"Gwen asked

"How did you know?"Joanne asked out of curiosity

"The only time you come in here is either when you are having a rough day at work or you or Maureen got into a fight."Gwen commented

"So what fight happened now?"Gwen asked

"We broke up."Joanne stated

"Don't you guys break up every other week? Gwen asked

"I know I know but this is for real this time. She refused to make a commitment now and she is back with Mark."Joanne explained

"The guy you helped get that buzz line job no way!"Gwen shouted

"Yes now I don't feel like talking now so give me something to drink."Joanne stated

"Martini?"Gwen asked Joanne if she wanted her regular drink

"No something stronger."Joanne said

"Vodka shooters coming up."Gwen recommended

After a few shots a couple of other drinks Joanne was totally wasted

"Fuck her! I mean who wouldn't want this jelly. I work hard! I went to all her protest! I mean seriously! Annnd then she she…. She! I mean Come on! Who wouldn't want to marry me? I'm hot? Aren't I? A drunken Joanne screamed

"Okay! I think someone had a little bit too much to drink. "Gwen said

"I need to go home I beet Maureen is FUCKING MARK RIGHT NOW!" crews this I is gome hoing."Joanne slurred

"Uh no! You are not going home alone Dave I'm off for the night."

"Let's go drunky."Gwen joked

Gwen gives Joanne a ride home.

"OH Look I'm home! How did I get home? OH GWEN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE HAVE A SEAT."

"Okay look I will take your stuff you go lay down."

"No...Oh Oh. I think I am going to puke!" Joanne cried

Joanne rushes into the restroom to puke her guts out

"UGH"  
>"Okay drinking beauty let's get you into bed"<p>

After a struggle of Getting Joanne into Bed Gwen decides to stay on her couch just in case something happens. She then sat on the couch but notices that the files Joanne had to review were all over the place. So she gave them a quick glance.

**The next day at the library Collins had his tutoring session with Michael. **

**Collins walks in**

"Hey Dasha who is my first client of the day?"Collins asked

"His name is Mike. You are tutoring him in English he is already waiting for you in room 937"Dasha pointed out

"Okay."Collins replied

**Collins head up into the room**

"**HI tutor!"Michael screamed**

"Oh no I can't tutor you."Collins said

Collins tries to leave to tell Dasha he can't tutor Michael but Michael stops him but standing in front of the door.

"Oh no you are going to sit down and we are going to talk no avoiding."Michael commented

"UGH fine! But when this is done we are going to study something I can't let my rep go bad."Collins said

"Fair deal."Michael replied

"Now what have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I just don't want to deal with this right now everything is moving so fast I just don't want to betray or forget anyone."Collins said

"Betrayal forgetting what are you? Ooh you mean you don't want to forget about Angel."Michael thought

"Yeah. It's just I don't know how to handle all of this."Collins commented

"I understand. I mean I may have rushed into asking you out but I totally understand what you mean by forgetting Angel."Michael said

"I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship or anything but I feel like I just need time."Collins declared

"No our friendship is definitely not ruined but I will give you time to think just whenever you are ready for us to go on a date give me a shout."Michael said

"I promise. Now that that is out of the way. Pull out your book it's time to learn some English."Collins said as he took a seat

"Whatever you say teach."

**At Joanne's Apartment.**

**Joanne woke up to a Headache and the smell of food cooking**

"**Ugh** what is that smell? Oh no I think I am going to be sick!" a hungover Joanne cried

"About time I thought you would never get up."Gwen commented

"Why are you yelling at me?"Joanne wept

"I'm not it is the effects of your hang over someone had to many shooters last night. Now when you are done puking. Your partners called asking about the files. I told them you were sick last night but had time to look them over. I made toast and coffee."Gwen mentioned

**Fifteen mintues later**

"I feel like death!"Joanne cried

"That is what happens when you drink so much. Now I looked over your files and wrote down what you need to share with your partners read that over. I have to get to work. So here is some aspirin and I will catch you later."Gwen said

**After Gwen left. Joanne took the aspirin ate some toast and coffee and got herself presentable for work. At work Joanne was still suffering from the hangover she got irritated at everyone. But she managed to fill in her Partners about the files thanks to Gwen notes.**

**Back at lucky Bar**

"Is Gwen in?"Joanne asked

"Yeah I'll go get her. Just have a seat."A waiter said

Gwen walks out

"Hey girl how are you feeling? How did the review go?"Gwen asked

"The review went well but I still feel horrible. Honestly without your notes I wouldn't have made it. I don't know how to repay you."Joanne said

"Well I have the perfect formula for you."Gwen said

Gwen walked into the kitchen and Makes Joanne her famous Hang-Over remedy. Which was a concoction of Hot sauce club soda water some orange juice and a drop of coffee.

She hands it to Joanne and said "Drink it."

Joanne takes a whiff and gags "This is nasty."

"Just chug it you will feel so much better."Gwen declared

"Ugh thanks I guess."Joanne grumbled

'You will feel better in little bit but in the mean time. You were talking about how you can repay. "Gwen commented

"Yeah."Joanne said

"Well I was thinking how about me and you go out on a date?"Gwen asked

"Excuse me?"Joanne screeched

"You heard me you and me out on a date."Gwen stated

"I don't know I just got out of a relationship. I need to focus on myself. I really don't know!"Joanne said freaking out

"Look I am not asking for something serious. You said you wanted to have fun. You seem like a really cool person. You said you wanted to repay me. This is the cheapest way I can think of it."

"This is all just happening oh so Fast one minute I get out of a relationship cause Maureen doesn't want to marry me next I am hung over now you are asking me out on a date!"Joanne Said

"If you feel like I am rushing you. I will give you like a week to digest all of this if you say yes then we can have a awesome time if not then I totally understand I will just charge you more for drinks."

"That's cruel! But I understand."Joanne exclaimed

"My shift is about to start now I am going to give you a to go cup. And get ready."Gwen mentioned

"Oh okay thanks. For everything. I guess I will see you in a week with my Answer."Joanne said

"Okay see you in a week."Gwen said


End file.
